


Odettes Past

by BlackAngel27



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Odettes Past is a long story, sometimes a beautiful one and sometimes a Harsh one...





	1. Goodbye old life...

It was a warm and sunny day in Paris. The birds were twitching and a few bees were humming over a small village at a little city in the north of France.

A young black haired girl, maybe nine years old, with good clothes and a lovely smile was dancing over the blooming meadow. "Odette!" a young brown-haired woman called over the meadow. The Young Girl stopped in her Pirouette and looked to the women down the meadow "Yes Mommy?" "Come on, we want to leave now" she smiled lovely at the girl and hold up a hand to her. "I'm coming" she shouted back and looked one last time down the hill. 

"Good Bye old life!" She waved towards the small village she came from. With one last lovely smile, she rushed down the Hill and throws herself in the Arms of the brown-haired women. With her daughter in her arm the young women went to the coach her Husband and her luggage waited in.

Her Man sat in the Coach and smiled brightly when he saw the two women went towards him. ”Hello Sweetheart” he smiled and lifted his daughter in his arms. ”Are you excited about our move house?” with those words he sat is his daughter Between himself and the Window. Odette nodded lightly. He strokes her through her open hair ”I’m sure you gonna love Paris” With those Words, her Mother sat down on the opposite Bank of them and the coach started her Trip slowly. 

The young girl starred out of the Window, she looked after the trees which stayed behind them. And the open fields. The Sun was shining and the sky was clear. Her dad was humming a song and her Mother crochet a gauntlet. After the Sun left the Sky Odettes Eyes closed slowly and she drifted in a dreamless sleep. Her Head laid at the Window and her Father Covers her with his cloak about her Shoulders. 

After a while, her eyes opened slowly and she smelled something, that burns in her nose and stole her the air to breathe. Barely she opened her eyes and saw something, bright and…warm. She opened her eyes a little bit more. Fire. The fire was burning through their coach and was on the direct way to her. She threw the cloak of her father down from her trembling Body. the only thing she took was a small Wooden Figure out of his pocket which he always carried with him. 

She grabbed the Figure and looked around her Parents, she didn’t see them anywhere. ”Mom?” she tried to scream but her Voice was Muffled through the Smoke and Dust in the Air. ”Dad?” her Voice was getting even lower and the Flames already reached the bench at the opposite of her and the silk cover of the Bench started to spit out little flames. Odette jumped off from the Bench and tried to open the door when she succeeded a bunch of flames landed on the wooden floor in front of her feet and a little flame blocked her way outside. 

The only option she got was to Jump.


	2. Chapter 2

She needed to Jump. She took one last, airless, breath and went two steps back. She closed her eyes and took all her remaining power for this jump. She dashed towards the flames and after two steps…

The Floor under her feet disappeared and her Body felt the heat of the flames burning under her knees. Her knees were pulled up to her body and her arms gave her the power to balance herself. 

Slowly the Heat faded. When she opened her eyes the cold stone ground of the street was getting towards her. She landed on both her feet and took some deep breaths. 

After her Lungs were full of oxygen again she spun around to see the rest of the coach. The horses were gone and the coachman was gone as well.

”Mommy?” she screamed over the field. No response. ”Daddy?” she screamed, slowly crept fear in her voice. ”Mommy?” she screamed now louder than before. Still no response. 

She looked around. The wooden figure of her father pressed between her fingers and cut in her flesh. Slowly tears started to burn in her eyes. There was nothing around this place. No city, no people not even a meadow. The only thing at this place where she and the burning coach. 

She sat herself down at the edge of the street. The wooden figure pressed to her Body and small sobs trembling through her body. Slowly her tired eyes went close and she dreamed. Dreamed of Smoke and Fire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time just a short one but I hope you like it anyway


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:   
”Do you think she is dead?” ”No look her chest is moving. She must breath” ”Maybe it’s just the Wind” The two voices belong to two young men. Both on a horse. The first one, who asks if she was dead, got short brown hair and Emerald green eyes. The second one, who was sure that she was alive got a blonde ponytail and sky blue eyes. They were both around their first twenty’s. 

Slowly odettes eyes opened. The sun was too bright. The pain in her heart too big. The emptiness in her chest hurt too much. Slowly she sat up and looked at the two men. ”You Owe me 5 Euros,” the blonde one said and stood up from his horse. 

Odette was unsure what she should do, should she run away? Away from these men? Away from the scene of the lonely pieces of her coach? Away from the fear of losing her parents? No, she should be strong. These men are her only chance to survive. She is in the middle of nowhere. 

”Who are you?” the little girl asked skeptically. The blonde man looked at her friendly. He kneeled down in front of her. ”I’m Dominique“ he points at himself. And then points at the brown-haired man ” this is Phillip” Phillip waved at her lightly. 

Odette took a deep breath. Dominique looked at the burning pieces of the coach. ”Did your Coach just get in an accident?” Now was the first time that Odette spoke ”I Don’t know what happened”. Her Voice sounds strong and formalin contrast to her Body. She looks pale, fragile and her eyes looked broken. 

”Come on Dominique, she doesn’t want your help” Phillip yelled from the back of his horse. ”Oh shut up Phillip” Dominique shouted back to his friend. He shook his head and looked back at Odette. ”We are traveling to Paris, can we give you a ride?”Odette thought about the possibilities but the man didn’t seem dangerous and she could reach Paris, but…where could she went to? There was no one she could flee to. The Opera. Her Thoughts lit up, the home of dancing. She could flee to the house of ballet dancing. 

”I want to travel to Paris” Odette spoke slowly and clearly. ”Perfect. Is there something…” Dominique looked at the Coach ”…You want to take with you?” Odette looked at the burning rests and Without a word she stood up. She went to the rest of a wall from the coach. At the upper middle was a small symbol. 

A rose with golden Spikes around the stalk and a golden Frame laid around this. With a fast hit, which not even herself expected, she smacked the symbol out of the wooden wall. Dominique looked with a curious smile at Phillip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A few drops of blood soaked in the wooden floor. Her fingers had started to bleed when the wooden wall had burst under the power of her hit. She looked at the drops with a small smile. The drops disappeared so fast, they vanished and they will never come back just like her parents. She put the wooden figure and the rose symbol in one of her small pockets.

 

Her view flew over the steppe in front of her as soon as she realized that there was nothing except a few lonely willows she spun around to the men. ”have you seen a young couple in the Surrounding?” she asked with a serious voice.

 

Phillip looked at her with an unsure gaze ”No, why should we? Are you now riding with us are you going to keep staring around?” an angry tune was in his Voice but Odette didn’t care. She looked at Dominique but he just gave her a sad smile ”I’m sorry little one, we haven’t seen anyone in the last days of our trip” Odettes hope break to shards but she tried to look neutral ”Oh ist okay, I just hoped that you saw my parents” she said in a small voice.

 

Dominique gave her an empathetic smile ”Come on, we will keep on our trip now. Maybe we will Find them down the Road“ with that He holds out his hand to her. Odette Paused But she has to Trust These Men. She lifted her Hand and Took bis Hand.

 

Together they went to his brown horse. She had never ridden a Horse, she was never even that close to one. Slowly she let her fingertips run over the hide of the big animal. It was not fluffy but felt smooth anyway. Dominique looked at her with a sympathetic smile ”ready?” she nodded at his question and with that, he lifts her up and sat her down on the back of the horse.

 

Her legs hang down at one side of the back of the horse and she had to turn her torso to the side to look at the front of the horse. It was weird to sit there on this big animal but just moments later Dominique sat in front of her.

 

”you should better hold close if you don’t want to fall Little one” with that her hands lay around his chest and hold close. When the man was sure that she was comfortable he makes his horse start they’re trip. Odette closed her eyes for the first minutes of the ride but when she was sure she wouldn’t fall she opened her eyes and looked around. The fields fall back behind them and slowly there were more and more trees they went in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of this long story, I hope you like it that wide!


End file.
